


The bird, ill.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attacking, Caring Arthur, Caring Gwaine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, Manhandling, Plans., Protective Gwaine, Sick!Merlin, Sickness, angry arthur, delirious, mad!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: With the plan set in motion Merlin is close to being the King's consort but sickness consumes his body, weakening him.





	The bird, ill.

It took a day for the servants to scrub out the dried blood from the council chambers and Arthur worked hard to find new council members. 

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s arm soothingly as the man worked at his desk. “My lord?”

Arthur looked up, his brows raised. “Hm?”

“May I attend to your needs at the council meetings?” Merlin asked.

Arthur blinked, surprised and turned to face Merlin more. “You….you’d…do that for me?”

Merlin nodded. “I told you…I want to make you comfortable…”

“It’ll be boring…” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t care…as long as I’m with you.” He said, stroking Arthur’s cheek and the man’s face softened.

“You are a gem, Merlin.” He said, grabbing Merlin’s hand and kissed it firmly. “It’s decided then.”

Merlin nodded, giving Arthur a gentle smile. “I am glad to hear it…” He said and moved his hand against Arthur’s golden hair, stroking it softly. “I like being near you…”

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Arthur asked.

“My lord, I’m ecstatic.” Merlin grinned slowly, eyes creasing. 

Arthur grinned and nodded. “It’s finally going to happen.”

Merlin shifted slightly, the medium sized plug was nestled deep inside of him. 

Arthur noticed this and rubbed Merlin’s ass. “Is it sore?”

“Strange…but it’s opening me up well…” Merlin said and leaned down, whispering against Arthur’s ear. “I cannot wait till you enter me…I dream about it every night.”

Arthur bit his lip firmly, his nostrils flaring. “Merlin…”

“Sire?” The man asked.

“You little minx.” Arthur growled out playfully, pulling Merlin onto his lap and the man laughed before groaning deeply and rocked his hips against Arthur’s lap as the King wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close and leaned over and carried on working as Merlin whimpered and squirmed against him. 

“I’m…I’m….ahhhh….i’m your minx, Sire.” Merlin moaned out. 

Arthur sucked on a spot on Merlin’s neck, licking and nibbling at it happily and the man sobbed softly.

“You torture me, my king.” He sobbed out.

Arthur moved his hand down and pulled at the strings before sliding his hand lower and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s member, pumping it lazily. 

Merlin moaned happily, leaning back and basked in the pleasure as Arthur worked him well.

The man gripped Arthur’s thigh, sighing and moaning breathlessly. He couldn’t hold it in and shouted, cumming against his tunic and he shuddered.

Arthur hummed happily, leaving a trail of kisses against Merlin’s shaking form. “You are a delight.”

Merlin panted, relaxing slowly and slumped back against the king. 

“Rest….i will carry you back when I am done here.” Arthur hushed. 

Merlin sighed, his eyes already closed and fell asleep and Arthur worked peacefully before eventually yawning and got up, carrying Merlin to bed and undressed them before resting with Merlin, naked and warm. 

Merlin woke up the next day. “Sire.” He croaked out, seeing the man watching him. 

“The bath is ready.” He said softly and kissed Merlin’s warm cheek.

Merlin smiled, sniffing slightly and undressed before they both got into the bath together.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. “Sire?”

Arthur watched him. “Yes?”

Merlin blushed. “I….uh…I really like you.” He confessed, his voice gruff. 

Arthur smiled. “As I you.” He said and kissed Merlin softly, the morning breeze blowing outside lazily. 

Merlin kissed back happily and broke off, panting. 

Arthur smirked at the sight in front of him and Merlin moved closer, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and held him close. 

Arthur returned the embrace before growling. “I can’t wait till I’m able to enter your hole…”

Merlin made a noise, squirming. “Sire….”  
Arthur forced himself not to rip out the plug and take him then and there and willed the lust away before kissing Merlin’s neck, enjoying his scent. 

Merlin’s breath was soft and sweet against his cheek.

Arthur rubbed his back, enjoying the silence, only hearing the water shifting and droplets falling down. 

Merlin nuzzled against the man’s neck happily and gasped softly before pulling back and sneezed.

Arthur grabbed a cloth and handed it to him and Merlin took it, blowing his nose. 

Eventually they got out of the bath and dressed. 

The door opened to George walking in with a druid. Merlin watched as the cloaked figure walked in, holding a scroll.

“Ah, finally. The spell…Merlin, take it from him and study it.” Arthur said, tying his laces before walking over as Merlin hesitantly took it.

He opened it and recognized the spell and recited it in his mind. 

Arthur rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, looking over it with a content smile and nodded at the druid. 

“You did well, here is your reward.” He said and took out a coin purse and tossed it at the druid who caught it, bowed and quickly left.

Merlin noticed that the druid’s magic was not familiar to him. He was probably from another clan. 

‘Emrys, I am so sorry. I had no idea this awful spell was intended to bind your soul with that monsters….but I have to feed my family, Emrys. They are starving.’

The voice in his mind said.

‘It’s alright…just be careful.’

Merlin responded gently.

The druid sighed in relief and rushed out of the castle and towards the market place. 

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and smiled. “Sire…I cannot wait…”

Arthur grinned. “Tonight is going to be special…”

Merlin grinned and nodded. “Yes, my lord…”

Arthur pulled him close and captured his lips, kissing him deeply. 

Merlin kissed back happily, innocently dancing his tongue against Arthur’s. 

Arthur moaned and grabbed a fistful of Merlin’s hair and kissed deeper and Merlin whimpered into the kiss and Arthur moaned, swallowing Merlin’s keen noises. 

They broke apart and Merlin panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing. 

Arthur snarled like an animal before gritting his teeth and took control of his ragged breathing before looking at Merlin. “I’m growing impatient with you.”

Merlin frowned lightly. “Sire…”

Arthur shook his head. “No. I’ve waited and waited and I still cannot fuck you.”

Merlin looked down sheepishly. 

Arthur’s hands curled into fists. 

“Sire….i put in the last one when we got out of the bath…I was hoping for you to take me tonight…” Merlin said softly. 

Arthur frowned. “Well then why only tell me now?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Merlin mumbled. 

Arthur sighed. “I see…I’m sorry.”

Merlin nodded lightly, turning away. 

Arthur was quiet, sensing the tension he’s created. 

Merlin sighed. “Am I never good enough for you?”

Arthur frowned. “Forgive me…I lashed out….you are always enough for me. I just…my patience is not something I know too well…”

Merlin pouted, his eyes firmly on the ground. 

“Thank you for doing this for me, Merlin. Opening yourself for me….” Arthur said.

Merlin walked out of the chamber quietly before going to his chamber and closed the door.

“Hey.” Gwaine said, sitting on his table with Percival. 

Merlin jumped, turning around and sighed, holding back a cough. “What did I say about you staying in my chamber?”

“Come on…it’s the safest place to talk about sensitive things.” Gwaine said as Merlin sat himself down.

“So, how is the King?” Percival asked.

“Hopefully guilt ridden. He got angry again this morning and I did nothing wrong. Anyways…I am more concerned about the spell. I don’t want to be bonded to him.” Merlin said. 

“You have to…or else he will grow suspicious.” Gwaine told him firmly.

Merlin grumbled. “It makes me feel sick.”

“Just remember, you are only bonded. Like a marriage thing, you are one but you won’t be able to feel anything from each other or sense things. You will just know you belong to that person. Be lucky it wasn’t another spell that makes you and the King linked together…mind, body and soul. That is when he will find out the truth.” Percival said. “But thanks to your pretense, he doesn’t need to worry about that.”

Merlin folded his arms, squirming slightly. “We need a plan.”

“Aren’t you just going to kill him in his sleep?” Gwaine asked. 

“I want to kill him in a way were he is helpless…at my mercy. I want to torture him.” Merlin said firmly. 

“Wow…never knew you’d be that angry…but I’m not against it.” Gwaine said. 

“Good, Percival?” Merlin asked, looking at the muscular knight.

“Only if you will allow me to join in.” He said.

Merlin nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. “Alright. I will allow it.”

They both smiled. 

“I want power. I want to be his consort so I have free range within the Castle. Then I will get the plans of the siege tunnels, copy it and send it to my people. Next I will need to be attacked somehow…so I can have a weapon. I will then profess my undying love for Arthur. Maybe cement it with two rings for him to fall for me more. Then I will go on a small holiday, plan a battle and will go back. They attack at night and hopefully by morning Arthur will be ours.” Merlin said.

“Brilliant…” Gwaine smiled. 

Percival nodded. “I will find a way for you to get attacked while in the eyes of the King.” Percival said. 

Merlin nodded. “Please do not tell me how or when…it needs to be a surprise for the both of us.”

“As you wish.” Percival said. 

Merlin smiled. “I am grateful to you both.”

There was a knock on the door and Merlin looked back. “Come in.”

Arthur sheepishly opened it. “Merlin…can we talk?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Sire.” He got up and walked over to the man who wrapped an arm around the man’s back and took him to his chambers. 

Arthur stroked his cheek gently. “Merlin…I hate fighting with you….i want this to be special.”

Merlin nodded. “I feel the same, my lord.”

Arthur held the man’s hand close. 

Merlin suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit him, making him sway dangerously, his knees gave way then and Arthur tightened his hold, worried. “Merlin?”

Merlin closed his eyes, feeling himself grow hot and heavy. 

“Merlin!” He shouted, worried and Arthur hurried him to the bed, shouting for Gaius. 

Merlin blinked slowly, his head moving from side to side, his eyes hooded, his breathing was fast. 

Arthur frowned, holding onto his hand. “Oh Merlin…”

Gaius hobbled in a while later and inspected Merlin. “He has a fever, Sire. I think it was stress induced.”

Arthur frowned. “No…”

“We need to move him to his own chambers, Sire.” Gaius said and Arthur nodded and lifted Merlin into his arms, carrying him to Merlin’s own chamber and tucked him in as Gwaine and Percival watched, nervous.

“He has a fever.” Arthur told them, noticing their shocked expressions.

“I will stay with him.” Gwaine said and sat beside Merlin and Percival rushed out and came back with a bowl of cold water and two rags. Gwaine wrung the soggy cloth and folded it, dabbing it against Merlin’s sweating brows. 

Merlin eyes were rolled back, his head shifting as his mouth moved, forming silent words. 

“This is my fault. I pushed him to hard. It was a cold night as well…I…I thought my heat would warm him…” Arthur said, rubbing Merlin’s hand with his thumb.

“It isn’t your fault, Sire. People just get sick.” Gwaine told him.

“Still…I made him stress…I was the one to put him to bed naked and I kept letting my temper get the better of me and I’ve upset him greatly and he still tried to make me feel better…before his own needs. I don’t deserve him.” Arthur said softly.

“My lord, he loves you…please don’t doubt your love for him.” Gwaine said.

Arthur sighed and nodded. “Your right…”

Merlin moaned softly in stress, shifting. 

“Shhh hush my love.” Arthur said, stroking his cheek but Merlin whimpered, moving his head away.

“He is hot, Sire. Best not to touch him with warm hands…he probably feels constricted. Help me take off his boots and socks. I will take off his tunic.” Gwaine said and pulled the blanket back.

Merlin seemed to relax slightly as he lay under a thin blanket, bare feet and shirtless he grew still, sleeping lightly. 

“Feels nice.” He croaked out, slipping back into consciousness. 

“Shhh Merlin…rest.” Gwaine hushed. 

“Like cold….keep doing the cold.” Merlin mumbled. 

Gwaine nodded. “Sure thing, buddy.”

Merlin smiled lightly.

Arthur looked up. “Your good to him…thank you, Sir Gwaine.”

“It’s an honor to help the King’s consort, Sire. It is my job, given to me by you especially.” Gwaine told him with a small smile. “He is safe with us.”

Arthur smiled and nodded before his smile faded when his eyes fell on Merlin’s sleeping form. “I worry…he looks so ill…”

“It will pass.” Gwaine said. 

Arthur nodded, rubbing Merlin’s arm with a cold and damp cloth.

Merlin’s lips smacked softly, licking his lips.

“He’s thirsty.” Gwaine said and gave Arthur a waterskin and the man gently lifted Merlin up and pressed it against the man’s lips and Merlin drank thirstily and Arthur remembered when they first met. 

Arthur smiled and nodded. “Good, Merlin…keep at it…get strong again…”

Merlin moaned and soon finished the water and Arthur laid him down slowly and Merlin made a small, pained noise. 

Arthur frowned and sighed before turning Merlin on his side and pulled out the plug gently before placing it on the table next to the bed and laid Merlin back down and he seemed to relax more. 

Merlin’s eyes opened before they rolled back and he slowly moved his head to face Arthur and blinked slowly and stared at Arthur. “Monster…” He whispered weakly before his eyes slipped closed.

Arthur flinched, shocked and frowned deeply. “What?”

“It’s the sickness. He is delirious.” Gwaine said, gripping the cloth tighter as he gently pressed it against Merlin’s hot brows and hushed him and Merlin sighed, going still. 

“I see…” Arthur blinked.

“That or he’s talking about your monster cock.” Gwaine smirked mischievously and Arthur laughed. 

Merlin whimpered softly.

Arthur went quiet then but was smiling happily, relaxed, not noticing Gwaine’s relieved sigh and worried glance at Merlin. 

Percival watches Merlin carefully, sitting himself down next to Gwaine. 

Merlin woke up an hour before the ceremony. 

“Ah, your awake.” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. 

Merlin blinked slowly, sniffing and turned to him. “Arthur…”

Arthur smiled softly. “You’re going to be ok.”

“But the ceremony…” Merlin frowned lightly. 

“Be damned…you are to stay in bed….i will not have you sick while we bond our souls together. I want you strong and healthy…” The King said, stroking Merlin’s cheekbone. 

Merlin sighed. “I have failed you.”

“No…I have failed you, Merlin. I made you sick…I should have taken better care of you but I haven’t. That will all change though. Once you are my consort you can go anywhere you want to go…you can even boss George around as much as you want.” Arthur said, smiling.

Merlin grinned before coughing. 

Arthur took a vile that Gaius had prepared for him and made Merlin drink it.

“You are so good to me.” Merlin croaked out, tears welling up.

“Shhh…don’t cry.” Arthur hushed.

Merlin’s bottom lip throbbed before he sobbed, his voice raw.

Arthur frowned. “Stop crying.” He grit out.

Merlin forced away the sobs then, blinking away the tears and looked at him. 

Arthur smiled. “Good…good…”

Merlin shifted slightly, trying to get up to pee but Arthur placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him down.

“No, no getting up.” Arthur said. 

“I need to pee, Sire…” Merlin said weakly.

Arthur sighed and helped Merlin to his feet before helping him to the chamber pot and Merlin relieved himself as Arthur put his hand against Merlin’s belly, rubbing it slowly. 

Merlin’s eyes closed heavily, his body going slack.

Arthur carried him back and tucked him in. “Good…rest, Merlin.”

Merlin tried to relax his body as best he could to get better, but he felt that the sickness would only go in two or three days.

He woke the next morning, feeling better and was able to breathe easier but the sickness was still deep inside him, making his nose blocked and his throat raw, his appetite was non existent. 

Arthur walked in with a bowl of hot chicken soup and Merlin groaned.

“You need to eat.” Arthur said, sitting himself down on the stool next to Merlin’s bed.

“I have no appetite for food, Sire.” Merlin said weakly.

Arthur propped up the pillows and Merlin slowly sat up and sighed, exhausted. 

Arthur stirred the soup and scooped up the contents and blew on it. 

Merlin watched as the spoon hovered to his lips and he closed his mouth, frowning.

Suddenly he felt something grip his jaw, forcing it open and the spoon was shoved into his open mouth before the man made a small sound of protest before chewing on the chicken weakly and swallowed before panting softly. 

Arthur gave him a hard stare. “Will you carry on fighting me?”

Merlin shook his head and opened his mouth as Arthur scooped up more and fed him.

Eventually he was full and Merlin closed his eyes, hearing Arthur putting the empty bowl down.

Merlin fought hard not to ask Arthur why he does this, why he kills and harms people. It was the perfect opportunity to but he was too weak to fight off a crazed Arthur so he held his tongue. 

“You’re thinking, talk to me.” Arthur said. 

Merlin smiled then and opened his eyes slowly, looking at him. “I…I just…feel bad…I missed our ceremony.” 

“I moved it till you are better…” Arthur said. “You sweet thing…you really are excited about it, aren’t you?”

Merlin nodded, smiling more.

“If only the others were more ecstatic about it.” Arthur said, absentmindedly. 

“Others?” Merlin asked. “What others?”

Arthur felt himself pale and looked back at him.

“There…. there were other’s before me?” Merlin asked, croaking softly.

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed shocked. 

Merlin frowned lightly. “Am I just a play thing to you?”

“No, No!” Arthur said, his hands hovering. “I would never…never call you a play thing. You are it for me, Merlin. Yes I fooled around a bit before but you…. you are special…”

Merlin shook his head. “You’ve done this before…”

Arthur frowned, scared.

“I’m nothing to you.” He breathed.

Arthur got up and grabbed Merlin’s shoulders. “No, you are…you are everything to me.”

Merlin frowned, nervous.

“I will prove it.” Arthur said and undressed. 

Merlin’s eyes widened. “No…no please, no!”

Arthur tore off the blanket and undressed Merlin before the man screamed and Gwaine rushed in, sword drawn. 

“Sire! He is sick, now is not the time!” Gwaine said firmly.

“He thinks he isn’t special to me, I will show him!” Arthur shouted, looking back at Gwaine, his hand gripping Merlin’s hair tightly. 

“Do you really think this…display will show affection?” Gwaine asked. “It is force…you are scaring him…”

Arthur frowned and looked back to see Merlin staring at him in fear. 

“Fuck….I’ve ruined it….I’ve ruined everything.” Arthur breathed and backed off. 

Gwaine stalked closer. 

“You will never love me now…” Arthur frowned, trembling.

Merlin’s eyes widened before he weakly sat himself up. “Sire…you are just scared….i understand….this isn’t you…please show me my Arthur.”

Arthur frowned and shook his head. “No…this…i…”

Merlin weakly moved to Arthur before slumping against him, shaking. “I love you.”

Arthur frowned more. “You what?”

“I love you….i’ve loved you since I first saw you.” Merlin croaked out against Arthur’s chest. 

Arthur held him close then. “You….you love me.” He breathed out, smiling. 

“Yes.” Merlin said and looked up at him, smiling weakly. “My King….”

Arthur nodded happily. “You are good to me….so good to me.” He helped Merlin lie against the bed better and stroked his cheek. “I’m sorry I lashed out at you…I was being stupid.”

Merlin held his hand close. “You are forgiven. I love you too much to hate you. Now I know…. your love for me is far greater than any others before me.”

“Yes!” Arthur said, a bit madly and nodded. “Exactly. See, you get it now…you understand me…. finally you see.”

Merlin smiled and nodded.

Gwaine sheathed his weapon, sighing. “Sire…let him rest now.”

Arthur smiled at Gwaine. “Yes, of course.” He turned back at Merlin and kissed him before walking off, closing the door softly.

Merlin and Gwaine sighed deeply in union.


End file.
